The present invention relates to a curtain-cord operator and relates more particularly to a curtain cord operator which can be used so that a curtain control cord can be pulled to cause a curtain to be drawn sideways over a window in opposite directions respectively depending on the position of the switching lever thereof incorporated in the operator.
Commonly a curtain is controlled by a curtain control cord, hereinafter referred to in the alternative as a rope. Pulling a curtain control rope in one direction causes a curtain to close over a window or a door for protection or ornament; and pulling the control rope in the other direction causes the curtain to be drawn sideways to open the window or door. Since there is no indication for identifying which direction a curtain control rope shall be pulled to open or close a window, direction error problem happens frequently. Further, directly pulling a curtain control rope by the fingers may become laborious if the curtain is heavy.
These disadvantages make curtain control in satisfactory use.